


Night of Abandon

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-30
Updated: 2006-01-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione gives herself to Blaise for a night of abandon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione Granger stared at the open door not far from her desk. With a slight frown, she looked away and tried to focus on her work. Within moments, her eyes were drifting back to the door that led into *his* office. Blaise Zabini. Head of Potions Research at Deveruex Industries, a major corporation in the Wizarding world that made a variety of things from brooms to beauty products to potions. It was also his family’s company, Deveruex the name of his Grandmother’s family.  
  
  
Unfortunately, Blaise had not earned the position because of nepotism. He had actually completed a Masters in Potions in a little over four years, taking over as Head of her department six months ago after graduation. Hermione, herself, had finished her duel degree in Potions and Charms in two and a half years, but she had begun working immediately instead of continuing for her Masters. She had liked her former boss, an elderly wizard that she had discovered worked past his retirement waiting for Blaise to complete school to take over the position, but she had to admit that Blaise was excellent in the position.  
  
  
When he had arrived at the office six months ago, she honestly hadn’t known him. It sounded awful, but it was true. He had been in numerous classes with her for seven years but there had been no recognition when they’d been introduced. Possibly because she’d been too busy trying not to stare at the tall, attractive wizard that had the most beautiful dark blue eyes not that she’d admit she had been swayed by a pretty face.  
  
  
Nope, not Hermione Granger. She didn’t think about things like gorgeous eyes and thick black hair that tempted one to run their fingers through it and chiseled cheekbones and plump full lips that seemed to be saying kiss me and a body that appeared too tall and skinny to be able to move with such grace and elegance and she definitely didn’t think about things like large hands and long fingers and wonder what they would feel like moving along her bare skin.  
  
  
Blaise Zabini wasn’t traditionally handsome. His nose was a bit too wide and his face a bit too long and he was tall and lanky, not overly muscular and compact like the men often considered "handsome", but there was something about him that was captivating. Perhaps it was his quiet demeanor, his complete lack of awareness that he was gorgeous, because even with his few flaws he was still good-looking and often got second and third glances of appreciation, his golden skin and features that brought to mind images of the Gods in the Muggle books of Mythology, or even some subtle thing she had not yet determined. All she knew was that the moment she had touched his hand at their introduction, she had felt an awareness for this man that she had never felt before.  
  
  
When she had heard his name, it had sounded familiar. He had given her a look and slowly smiled, that action making him even more devastating as his perfect white teeth were shown brilliantly against his bronzed skin. That’s when he had mentioned Hogwarts, obviously seeing the look in her eyes and knowing she was trying to place the name because she wasn’t sure how she could have forgotten his face. That’s when it had clicked. Blaise Zabini, the forgotten Slytherin.  
  
  
She had seen him in the library, sitting alone with his books, keeping to himself, never speaking to anyone, rarely speaking in class and then only when called upon, the boy she had once remarked to Ginny she found intriguing but soon forgot while studying for NEWTS and helping Harry fight Voldemort. She certainly hadn’t forgotten him this time.  
  
  
For six months, they had worked together and he was still an enigma. Extremely clever, completely focused, a bit shy, a fantastic listener, observant, not at all talkative, and far more arousing than any wizard had the right to be, in her opinion. They had gotten to be friends over the last few months, the dark-haired wizard slowly opening up to her, confessing that he wasn’t accustomed to having friends and was a bit lost at how one went about it, spending most of their lunch breaks talking quietly or reading in a very comfortable silence.  
  
  
They had gone out to dinner a few times when they had to work late, Blaise always allowing her to choose the restaurant and asking questions and listening to her during their meal, though he would always answer her questions truthfully and give her his complete attention in a way that she found very attractive. It had never been anything more than colleagues, strictly platonic, Hermione doing her best to conceal her attraction and growing infatuation with her boss. Not only was it completely cliché and ridiculous to become enamored with one’s boss, but she had little experience at relationships and had had a horrid fear of rejection so it was best to just smile and be friendly without letting him see her practically eating him alive with her eyes.  
  
  
Okay. That wasn’t entirely true. Things had been platonic for the first few months. He had never given any indication that he even realized she was a woman much less might be attracted to her for the first three months that they had worked together. There had been no flirting, no charming smirks meant to gain her attention, nothing except friendly smiles and shy glances. However, that had changed during the fourth month. It was nothing overt and she had been convinced that she might have been imagining things, but it seemed that he was watching her more often, that he casually touched her whenever possible, that there was an awareness between them, unspoken but palpable.  
  
  
Hermione had very little knowledge regarding men as anything other than platonic pseudo-siblings. She had given her virginity to Harry on the night before the Final Battle against Voldemort during seventh year. It had been both their first times, neither wanting to die a virgin and trusting each other to share that experience. It had been awkward and uncomfortable and neither of them had really known what to do and they were best friends so there hadn’t really been much attraction and it had made things even more weird, but they’d managed to follow through with the actions and had laughed about it later. They were still best friends, Harry happily married to the former Pansy Parkinson of all people, and it had actually strengthened their friendship. She had no regrets losing her virginity to Harry, knowing that he had been gentle and loved her, even if not in a passionate and romantic way.  
  
  
She had dated a few times since that night with Harry, but it had never been anything serious and never gone beyond that initial date. She’d been focused on her schoolwork and then her job, having very little time for relationships and not finding anyone that made her feel the way she believed one should feel before becoming physical and involved romantically. No one, that is, until Blaise Zabini. When she had caught him watching her with those beautiful indigo eyes and a thoughtful curve of his lips, she hadn’t known how to react.  
  
  
Normally, she would have found books and done research to find a solution to a situation in which she was unprepared, but the idea of reading books on relationships was just too much, even for her, so that left her uncertain and nervous. In the weeks since she had realized that he appeared to be aware of her in *that* way, the attraction had escalated. He touched her hand when passing her paperwork, his inscrutable eyes on her face. He asked about her personal life, his husky voice low, practically purring, sending tingles to places that definitely should not be tingling when thinking of one’s boss. He had flirted subtly, quietly, in the way he seemed to do everything. Testing her, seeing her reaction, studying her to confirm that she was attracted to him.  
  
  
Everything had changed last night. They’d finished a project that had been on-going for a month, staying late to complete it before the weekend. She had been straightening her desk when he had approached her. Expecting him to mention dinner, as had become their custom after working late, she’d looked up and smiled. The smile had faded when she saw the desire in his eyes, not having a chance to speak before his lips were on hers. He had moved her against her desk as he devoured her mouth, his large hands moving beneath her robes and stroking her back as she’d kissed him back with the same passion and intensity, letting six months of desire loose as her fingers had tangled in his long black hair.  
  
  
When he’d released her lips, he’d looked at her and smiled slightly, seemingly pleased by her reaction and remaining as reserved and undisturbed as normal. She had been a mess, her heart racing and her hair ruffled and her robe open yet he looked calm and unaffected. Hermione had felt every insecurity she had ever had regarding her ability to be sexy and attractive and her dislikes about her body consume her as she decided he must have hated the kiss and she’d be humiliated by his lack of reaction. Those doubts fled as his fingers had touched her cheek, raising her head so he could look her in the eyes.  
  
  
In his quiet voice, he asked her to consider whether or not she wanted to take it farther. Spend one night with him, give herself to him completely, and then she could decide if she wanted to try having a relationship with him or it was simply physical attraction that needed to be released. Never once did he betray his own feelings or which choice he would prefer, his eyes so dark they were nearly black as he had gently touched her face before stepping back. He had given her the evening to think about, telling her she could give him her answer after work. He made sure to clarify that her decision would in no way jeopardize her position at the company and that he would not pursue her if she said no. Then he’d walked back into his office and left her confused and aroused and indecisive.  
  
  
She had finished putting away her stuff and immediately apparated home. Once there, she had made a list of pros and cons regarding accepting Blaise’s invitation. It would change things, no matter what she chose. If she said no, she’d regret never taking the chance. If she said yes, she’d be giving herself to him and risking rejection or possibly starting a relationship that could be her happily ever after that was often mentioned in romantic stories. When Hermione had arrived at work, Blaise had given her his usual warm smile of greeting before handing her some papers that needed to looked over and gone on his merry way.  
  
  
She had wondered if he had forgotten their explosive kiss and his proposal, knowing she couldn’t have had such a realistic daydream so it had to have happened. During lunch, he had touched her cheek and looked as if he was going to kiss her, his eyes on her lips, but he’d dropped his hand quickly and looked away, telling her in a soft voice that he would be waiting for her decision after work. The last four hours had gone so slowly that she kept debating her decision, rethinking it, wondering if it was the right choice, thinking of everything that could possibly go wrong or be awkward or weird and pretty much getting very little work done at all.  
  
  
Hermione sighed as she turned in her chair, her brown eyes darting to his office door. With a determined gleam in her eyes, she stood up and walked to his office. She wasn’t going to wait until after work. There was still nearly an hour left and she was too nervous to concentrate so she planned to just tell him now and then try to finish her work. She stopped when she reached his doorway, her eyes moving over him.  
  
  
He was writing, his hair brushing the nape of his neck, a few locks falling across his forehead. He was concentrating on his paperwork, a voice whispering in her mind wondering if he could be that focused on her while they made love that she quickly shushed for fear of not being able to present a calm and unaffected attitude, determined to not let him see just how affected by him she truly was, wanting to imitate his coolness from the night before.  
  
  
She lingered in the doorway and watched him write, admiring the way he focused and spending a bit too much time watching his fingers wrapped around the quill. She had been there a few minutes when he spoke, "Do you plan on standing there holding up the door, Hermione, or do you plan to come inside?" without even looking up from his paperwork.  
  
  
Hermione’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed as she realized she had been caught ogling him, wondering how the sneaky bastard had even known she was there when he was concentrating on his work. She saw his full lips curve into an amused smile as he continued writing, rolling her eyes at glaring at his bent head as she took a step inside his office. She quietly shut the door, not wanting to risk anyone overhearing this particular conversation. "Blaise, I need to speak to you."  
  
  
He looked up then, his eyes meeting hers, narrowing slightly before he smirked subtly. Leaning back in his chair, he arched a raven brow and asked, "What can I do for you, Hermione?"  
  
  
Damn sexy voiced bastard, she thought crossly. He wasn’t making it easy to resist turning into a drooly girly girl like her former Housemates did around attractive men. With a resolved expression on her pretty face, she coolly replied, "Regarding your proposal last night, I have come to a decision."  
  
  
"Really?" he drawled lazily, his tongue moving slowly along his lower lip before he remarked, "I don’t believe it is the end of the work day yet."  
  
  
"Yes, well, I wanted to speak to you now regarding this matter," she was pleased that she sounded as flippant as he.  
  
  
"Typical Gryffindor impatience," he shook his head slightly, the action causing his hair to fall across his eyes, his fingers moving to brush it back as he looked back at her. There was a flash of vulnerability in his eyes, gone so quickly she wondered if she had even seen it, then he was asking, "What is your decision, Hermione?"  
  
  
"Yes," she whispered, her false bravado failing her when confronted with actually accepting an invitation to spend an evening with Blaise, having a pretty darn good idea that said night together would involve lots of naked skin against skin and hopefully so much pleasure she wouldn’t be able to walk the following morning.  
  
  
Blaise gracefully stood up, his hands smoothing out the deep blue robe he was wearing before he walked towards her. His eyes met hers and he huskily said, "I’m sorry, Hermione. I don’t believe I heard your answer."  
  
  
"Yes," she repeated a bit louder, suddenly nervous as he moved even closer. Merlin, he was stalking her, Hermione feeling like prey anticipating an attack, no fear in her eyes as he moved closer. He was literally stalking her, his body moving with effortless grace as he reached her. She licked her lips before saying again, "My answer is yes."  
  
  
Blaise took her hand, his lips curving into a smile as he said, "Good," before reaching for something on his desk. Hermione stumbled forward, his arm going around her and holding her close just before she felt the pulling sensation of a port key.  
  
When they arrived at their destination, the brunette witch looked around wildly, her hand moving through her hair as she asked, "Where are we?"  
  
  
"My Grandmere’s flat," Blaise explained as he removed his robe, laying it across a chair. When he felt her looking at him, he elaborated, "I have rooms here. She only visits during the Winter so we have it to ourselves."  
  
  
"But, work wasn’t over yet," Hermione protested, "and I’m wearing my work robes and I don’t even have my wand!"  
  
  
"You won’t need a wand. I am the boss and I decided that we could leave early due to the late nights the past few weeks. And you can feel free to remove any clothing you wish," he practically purred the last statement, his eyes moving over her in a very wicked way.  
  
  
"Stop that, Zabini!" she muttered crossly, wondering how he expected her to worry about this unexpected turn of events when he was playing the seductive rogue. Bloody hell, he was better at flirting and charming her knickers off than she’d ever have imagined. No, wait, her knickers were still firmly in place, thank Merlin!  
  
  
"Stop what?" he asked innocently, using his wand to start a fan slowly whirling in the middle of the room. He moved closer, his voice lowering as he suggested, "You might want to take off that robe, Hermione. It’s the height of summer here and, as you can feel, rather hot and humid."  
  
  
"Where is here exactly?" Hermione asked as she looked around the beautifully decorated flat. He was right. It was extremely warm. She unfastened her robe and took it off, making a face as she remembered that she was casually dressed underneath. Somehow she didn’t expect to be wearing worn jeans and a faded T-shirt when she gave herself to Blaise.  
  
  
"New Orleans," he answered, "it’s in America."  
  
  
"I know where it is!" she snapped, "I do know geography!"  
  
  
"Of course," his lips curved into an amused smile as she glared at him, her nervousness temporarily forgotten at having her intellect challenged. Merlin, she was beautiful. He had thought so even back at Hogwarts, finding her natural beauty far more attractive than the flashy look so many of the witches preferred. Hermione was genuine, a pretty face with gorgeous brown hair that she was always complaining about but that he found alluring and eyes that seemed to be able to look into your soul and see who you really were with one glance. Her beauty was only enhanced by her sharp wit and keen intellect, easily one of the most brilliant people he knew.  
  
  
He watched her during seven years at school. That wasn’t unusual. He had watched a lot of people, preferring to remain in the shadows and observe versus being known and having attention. Hermione had become one of his favorite people to watch as the years had gone by, the opinionated witch maturing into a lovely young woman and always having something interesting to say. After graduation, he had often regretted never attempting to speak to her, to at least have a conversation. When he had arrived at his new job to find her working there as his assistant and Head Researcher, he’d felt like a child at Christmas receiving that one gift that seemed unobtainable.  
  
  
During the months they had worked together, his feelings had moved beyond admiration and respect and attraction to infatuation and desire to need and affection. He had realized that there was a good chance he was in love with her a few weeks ago. She’d laughed, her hair falling around her face, a smudge of ink on her chin, and he had felt a tugging at his heart as he’d simply looked at her. He’d been shaken by his realization that his feelings might have developed that far, believing it was just a crush on a girl he had fancied in school.  
  
  
He had never been seriously involved with anyone in his life, having no real friends until Hermione and never dating. He had shagged a few girls in college but it had never been anything more than a casual shag so he had no idea how to woo anyone, especially someone like Hermione. She was special, different than most witches, and she fascinated him. Blaise had finally decided to see if she felt the same way, believing that she seemed to be attracted to him but wanting more than just a sexual relationship from the pretty brunette.  
  
  
It hadn’t taken long for him to realize that she felt something, too, and that’s when he had decided to attempt flirting with her and seducing her. That kiss last night had left him hard and aching, barely getting any sleep because he was worried that he’d been too bold by issuing the invitation and convinced she’d arrive at work and tell him to bugger off. When she’d arrived and looked nervous but hopeful, he had been pleased, though he had still been worried she’d suddenly change her mind.  
  
  
He now had one night to seduce her, to show her that they could have a wonderful future together, and to somehow get her to fall in love with him. He could do it, he decided. He hadn’t graduated in the top five at Hogwarts and proceeded to finish his years of school in nearly half the time by being undetermined. When he wanted something, truly wanted something, he went after it with ever means necessary until it was his. And he wanted Hermione Granger in his life, in his bed, in his future more than he’d ever wanted anything.  
  
  
"Is it always so hot and muggy?" Hermione asked as she used her hand to fan herself. Had she had her wand, she’d have performed a cooling charm, her T-shirt all ready sticking to her with sweat and her jeans being completely uncomfortable in the heat.  
  
  
"During the summer, it is often like this," Blaise was pulled from his thoughts as he looked at the brunette witch. "If you’d like to change, I’m sure there is something in the wardrobe that might fit. My sister has some things here as does my Grandmere."  
  
  
"I wouldn’t want to wear their clothes," Hermione objected, relief flashing in her eyes. When he’d mentioned changing, she’d had visions of a wardrobe full of clothing left over from other women he had brought here to seduce. Merlin, she had given Blaise Zabini permission to seduce her.  
  
  
"You’re the only person I’ve ever brought here, Hermione," Blaise said quietly, seeing the look in her eyes and realizing what she had been thinking. She looked at him then, their eyes meeting, a silent exchange occurring before his lips twisted into a small smile, "Why don’t you check the wardrobe and see if there is something cooler to wear while I change. Due to the time difference, it’s still early here so I thought we’d explore the city."  
  
  
"Sightseeing?" she gaped at him, "You want to go sightseeing?"  
  
  
"For now," his eyes darkened as he looked at her lips, turning away before he was tempted to forget seduction and simply pull her against him and never let go. In a low voice, he told her, "The wardrobe is in that room. I’m certain my sister has left some clothing around and she’s just about your size."  
  
  
Hermione watched him walk down the hall, her eyes moving over his back and arse, a view she did not often see due to the robes he wore at work. A very nice view, she decided as her gaze roamed across the curve of his bum and down his long legs. Shaking her head, she went into the room he had indicated. Her lips curved into a smile as she took in the vibrant and outrageous décor. Moving to a dresser, she saw photos all over the top, watching Blaise and his family at various points throughout the past several decades. There was a large portrait over the bed, a handsome man that was looking at her in surprise.  
  
  
"Who are you?" he asked politely but curiously.  
  
  
"Hermione Granger, a, um, well, a friend of Blaise," she stammered a bit, her cheeks turning red as she realized she would be his lover before morning.  
  
  
"Ah!" the man smiled suddenly, "I have heard about you, lass. My name is Jonathan McBride. I‘m that scamp‘s Grandfather."  
  
  
"You have?" Hermione arched a brow, glancing at the door before looking back and whispering, "What have you heard?"  
  
  
"Now, girl, that would be telling secrets! McBrides are an honorable lot and we don’t go telling tales," he smiled before whispering, "but I will tell you that it pleases me to see you here with my grandson. He’s fancied you for years and I‘d just about given up on him ever telling ye how he feels."  
  
  
"Fancied me?" she was struck dumb, "For years?"  
  
  
"Didn’t he tell you?" Jonathan shook his head, "That boy, brilliant wizard but foolish when it comes to matter of the heart."  
  
  
"He, we, I mean, we’re just friends," Hermione explained slowly, "and I think I kinda love him, maybe, and I definitely want him and, Merlin, I just said that out loud didn’t I?"  
  
  
"It’s all right, lass. That can be our little secret," Jonathan grinned, "I do believe my grandson has chosen well. Why are you in here talking to me when he’s out there waiting to charm your knickers off?"  
  
  
"I am going to choose to ignore the knickers comment," Hermione felt her lips twist into a smile, "Blaise said I could find something to wear in the wardrobe. It’s terribly hot and he surprised me with this trip and I’m wearing the wrong clothes for this weather."  
  
  
"You young people," he shook his head, his eyes twinkling, "in my day, I’d have had my Angelique naked and cooled her off in the most sinful ways imaginable. Worried about clothes! Youth is wasted on the young. And call me Jonathan, my dear."  
  
  
"Jonathan, I do believe that you’re a bit of a flirt," Hermione teased before laughing, "Blaise and I are not yet in a relationship where walking around naked and doing wicked things is commonplace."  
  
  
"Yet?"  
  
  
"Oh, you, I mean," Hermione sighed, "I don’t know but I’ll be sure to stop by in the morning and let you know the decision."  
  
  
"The wardrobe is in that wall. Tap twice beneath the painting," Jonathan informed her.  
  
  
"Thank you," Hermione smiled before she followed his directions. She looked at the contents, surprised to see so many flimsy garments. The majority barely covered the necessary body parts and she knew she had never worn anything so risqué. Blaise had fancied her for years? Talking to his Grandfather’s portrait about her even before they’d met at work? That information changed things, made her realize that this wasn’t just something sexual, a game he felt like playing because he figured out she was attracted to him. This was serious. She finally knew what answer he was hoping for in the morning and that gave her a rush of confidence as well as happiness.  
  
  
"Not that one."  
  
  
Hermione turned to look at the portrait, still finding it off after over a decade in the Wizarding world to have conversations with portraits. She glanced at the dress she had chosen then back at Jonathan, "Why not?"  
  
  
"Blaise isn’t fond of yellow. Besides, it’s far too conservative. You’re in New Orleans, my dear Miss. Granger. A city of sin and debauchery and abandon. You’re here with a man you’ve admitted you desire and you want to wear that dress?" Jonathan shook his head, "No, that is a terrible decision. There is a sundress in that wardrobe, a vibrant crimson that would look beautiful against your auburn hair and tan skin. That is the dress you should wear. Trust an old man."  
  
  
"I’m not overly fond of yellow either," Hermione confessed as she looked back into the wardrobe. She had chosen it because it was the least revealing garment. Now, though, she had to admit that Jonathan was right. She wanted to seduce Blaise, to enjoy this night of abandon, she should dress for the occasion. After looking amongst the clothes for a bit, she finally found the dress. Looking at it, she wondered if she could honestly wear it, her eyes widening as she took in the scrap of material.  
  
  
The brunette walked into the bathroom, not wanting to change in front of the portrait, quickly stripping her sweaty clothes off. It was just too darn hot, she grumbled as she wet a cloth and wiped the sweat from her body. Sliding the dress over her head, she realized instantly that there was no way she could wear a bra. Unfastening her bra, she removed it and then looked in the Muggle mirror. Merlin’s beard, she looked rather sexy.  
  
  
The dress fit tight around her full breasts, dipping low and displaying more cleavage than she normally felt comfortable showing. It was short, falling above her knees, the back non-existent. There was a string tying it in place behind her neck, the back bare until just above her arse, and she had to admit it was much cooler. It was a flirty and naughty dress, definitely meant for seduction, the witch turning and watching the skirt fly up as she twirled, displaying the sexy lace knickers she had worn to give her confidence when agreeing to Blaise’s proposal. She took her hair out of the haphazard twist that had fallen into disarray during her work day, shaking her head and letting her curls frame her face in a rather wild way. With a pleased smile, she went back into the bedroom.  
  
  
"Bloody hell! If I were a few decades younger and not in love with my wife, I do believe I might just challenge my grandson for you," Jonathan replied when he saw her, giving her a playful leer and whistling.  
  
  
"Thank you, kind sir," she laughed as she twirled for him. The smile faded when she saw a movement by the door, her eyes darkening as they met Blaise’s aroused gaze. He had changed into thin cotton khaki trousers and a white shirt that displayed arms that were far more muscular than she’d have thought.  
  
  
"I see you’ve met my Grandfather," Blaise finally managed to say once he could speak, thinking that simply shagging her rotten was much better than playing seductive lothario and wooing her during an afternoon of sightseeing. Bloody hell, she’d been beautiful before but now she was simply ravishing.  
  
  
"We had an interesting chat," Hermione winked at the portrait, pleased that she hadn’t begun drooling or simply asked him to kiss her.  
  
  
"Yes, well, if you’re ready, the city awaits," Blaise glanced suspiciously from the portrait to Hermione before he opened the door and motioned for her to go ahead of him. Once she was in the other room, passing by him so close he could feel her heat and inhale the sweet scent of jasmine and vanilla, he turned to glare at the portrait, "What did you tell her?"  
  
  
"So suspicious. You get that from your Father’s side of the family," Jonathan sighed dramatically, watching his normally calm and reserved grandson look after the pretty witch before facing him with a look of longing and desire that he vaguely recalled having seen on his own face when he’d met his Angie. In a soft voice, he told Blaise, "I approve."  
  
  
"Stupid portraits," Blaise muttered crossly before saying, "Thank you. Now if you don’t want me to recommend to Grandmere and your human version that you belong in the Lodge in Switzerland, you’ll keep your mouth closed if Hermione comes back in here."  
  
  
"I hate the cold," Jonathan frowned, "Evil Slytherin!"  
  
  
"Thank you," Blaise smirked before leaving and closing the door behind him. Looking at Hermione, their eyes caught again, a moment of awareness that was becoming all too familiar passing between them. It was going to be a long day, he decided, asking, "Shall we?"  
  
  
"Of course," Hermione followed him to the front door, feeling his eyes move over her back and inhaling sharply when his hand touched her arm. Gods, she was this aroused just from the casual touch of his hand. How was she going to feel when they were naked and he was exploring her body at his own leisurely pace?  



	2. Chapter 2

The hours passed quickly. Hermione was excited to see this American town she had read about, having never been to this country before and find this city fascinating. Despite the time difference, she didn’t feel tired and quickly adapted to the much earlier hour. They went to museums and walked along the river and they even rode a trolley before walking down several streets with gorgeous homes. He touched her often, holding her hand as they walked, stroking her arm as they sat together, watching her face to see her reaction to everything.  
  
  
He was more relaxed than she had ever seen him, smiling and telling her about everything they saw, completely charming but still her Blaise. She bought presents for all her friends, Blaise paying since she hadn’t even brought her bag due to the surprise of their visit, though she promised to repay him when they returned to London. As the sun slowly set in the West, the air was still dry and hot, her body sticky with sweat and flushed from being in the sun for so long.  
  
  
He had brought her to a small eatery that made beignets, the two of them sitting beneath the awning and watching the various street performers near Jackson Square as the drank coffee and ate the sweet treats. As it grew later, the streets became more crowded. So many different types of people speaking a variety of languages. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before, Hermione falling in love with the city in just a few short hours. She turned to look at him, finding his eyes on her again, this time not blushing or looking away. "Thank you for bringing me here."  
  
  
"I knew you’d love it here," he smiled softly, his fingers moving along her cheek before his thumb brushed against the corner of her mouth, "It’s one of my favorite places to get away for a bit. You have sugar on your lips."  
  
  
"Blaise," she whispered as his thumb moved along her lips. Her mouth opened and her tongue darted out to lick his flesh, tasting sugar mixed with the unique flavor of Blaise. She watched his eyes narrow, darkening until they were nearly black, a nerve in his cheek twitching as she licked his thumb.  
  
  
"There’s still more," he muttered before leaning forward, his hand moving from her mouth to tangle in her hair as he pulled her towards him. Their lips met, the kiss full of desire and passion, tongues stroking tongues, exploring each other’s mouths, Hermione moaning softly as he deepened the kiss. Reluctantly, he released her lips, their eyes meeting as he said, "Maybe we should go back to the flat."  
  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied breathlessly, knowing exactly what she was saying yes to, her panties getting wet at the realization that it wouldn’t be much longer before their relationship moved to the next level. When they moved from friends to lovers and possibly something more.  
  
  
She took his hand, her fingers clutching his as he helped her stand. He took her packages from her, turning to face away from any nearby Muggles, quickly shrinking her bags and putting them in his pocket before hiding his wand beneath his shirt. She saw a glimpse of bronzed skin when he raised his shirt, a flat stomach with just a scattering of hair on his lower abdomen, his shirt pushed back down before he took her hand again.  
  
  
Blaise led her across the street to Jackson Square, pulling some Muggle money from his pocket and walking to one of the carriages that could be privately rented. After a few words with the driver and several large American Muggle bills, he helped Hermione into the carriage, seeing her look of pleasure at his choice of transportation back to his Grandmere’s flat. He had thought she might enjoy this, knowing her well enough to know that she was a bit of a romantic beneath her no-nonsense and logical image.  
  
  
He sat next to her, his hand moving hers to rest on his thigh as his hand rest on top of it, his other arm moving around her shoulders and pulling her closer, his fingers playing with one of her curls as the carriage began to move through the now darkened streets of the Vieux Carre. There were sounds everywhere, the click clack of the mule as it led them through the streets and the noises from the bars and people they passed. Hermione was looking around and smiling, her hand holding his as she took in the history sights that intrigued her.  
  
  
People were everywhere, neon indicating the many bars and clubs frequented by the Muggles, Hermione leaning back and resting her head against his chest as they listened to their driver. He had paid extra for a lengthier ride so the carriage moved throughout the streets, the driver telling them the history of the passing buildings in a friendly way that he had perfected over years of giving tours to tourists.  
  
  
When the carriage stopped at a corner, he smiled as he motioned over a woman selling roses, buying one from her and handing it to Hermione. His witch smiled beautifully and kissed his cheek as she took the flower, smelling it as her eyes met his. The look of emotion in her beautiful brown eyes made his heartbeat race. Blaise leaned forward and kissed her, gently at first but soon more passionately, hearing the sound of jazz from a nearby club, the sultry sounds adding to the eroticism of her lips against his.  
  
  
The carriage continued it’s slow progress as he devoured her mouth, her hand moving behind his head, her fingers tangling in his thick black hair as she moved closer, her tongue moving into this mouth as the hand holding the rose rested on his thigh. They kissed the remainder of the way to his Grandmere’s flat, oblivious to everyone around them, just lost in the flavor and feel of one another.  
  
  
Only the polite clearing of their driver’s throat alerted them to the fact that they had arrived at their destination. Reluctantly releasing her lips, Blaise handed the driver a large tip before getting out of the carriage and then helping her down. His hands slid along her back as she moved to the pavement, their eyes again meeting, her hand moving along the front of his shirt as the driver laughed softly, a romantic smile on his face as he looked at the happy couple, making a comment about young love before moving the carriage down the street.  
  
  
Hermione followed Blaise into the courtyard that led to his Grandmother’s flat. He kept looking at her as they walked, desire in his blue eyes, her eyes drifting down to notice the rather prominent bulge pressing against his trousers. As he opened the door to the flat, she moved past him, waiting until the door shut before pressing him against the wall and kissing him, her lips moving over his as she pressed closer. She was on fire, her body beyond aroused, the slow kissing beneath the moonlight exciting her to the point of desperation. She had wanted him for months, had imagined kissing him, reality being so much more than anything she’d ever dreamed.  
  
  
Blaise broke the kiss, his tongue moving over his lips as he pulled her across the room to the balcony. He opened the sliding glass doors, a soft breeze rustling the curtains, the air still hot and sticky. He looked at her, seeing the arousal in her eyes, the flush to her cheeks, the nipples hard against the thin material of her dress. "You should see the view at night."  
  
  
"The view?" Hermione repeated dumbly, wondering what had happened to seduction and shagging, two things she was definitely more than ready for after the past hours, days, months.  
  
  
"Trust me. You’ll love it," his voice was husky, his desire obvious as he indicated that she should step outside.  
  
  
Hermione glared slightly, not at all pleased at being so ready to be seduced to only have him want her to step into the hot night air and look at the bloody view. She stepped outside, her eyes looking down at the street below. It was packed with people, laughing and drinking and having fun. Noisy, a mixture of several styles of music meeting her ears, more people than she’d realized had been out.  
  
  
"Bourbon Street," Blaise’s voice was near her ear. He moved closer, the brunette feeling his body against her back. His hands moved along her arm as he continued, "So many people. Do you suppose they see us up here? Do you think they’re watching? Do they know how aroused you are, how desperate you are to feel me inside you, to have me touch you?"  
  
  
"Oh God," Hermione whimpered softly as his words wrapped around her, sending tremors of desire throughout her all ready aroused body. His voice, Merlin, it shouldn’t be allowed for any wizard to have such a seductive voice.  
  
  
"Watch them, Hermione," Blaise urged her before his lips brushed against her neck. He heard her inhale sharply as his lips touched her neck, his hands continuing to move along her arms as he licked her sweaty flesh. He moved her arms so that she was holding the balcony railing, leaning forward slightly, her hair falling across her shoulder. She turned to look at him but he moved his hand into her curly hair and kept her from seeing him, "Not me, not yet. Watch them."  
  
  
Hermione let her eyes roam around the people walking beneath them, his words exciting her, wondering if someone might be watching them. She was normally rather inhibited when it came to thinking about sex but she found the idea of someone watching them a bit exciting in a very naughty way. Blaise kissed her neck, his fingers stroking her hair, his body so close that she could feel his erection pressing against the small of her back. She gasped when his teeth scraped her skin, her hands clenching around the balcony railing as he unfastened the tie of her dress with his teeth.  
  
  
The material fell forward, leaving her breasts bare to the warm breeze. It was so hot that she could feel the sweat dripping down her chest, her body on fire from his touch, his lips continuing to kiss their way across her bare back. His hand moved from her arm to her stomach, resting against her abdomen, his long fingers brushing against the curve of her breast but not touching them, not in the way she wanted.  
  
  
"What do you want, Hermione?" he purred beside her ear, his voice knowing, thick with his own desire and need, pressing his erection against her and moving ever so slightly. "Tell me what you want."  
  
  
"I want you, Blaise," she moaned as his hand enveloped her breast, caressing the tender flesh, the hand in her hair pulling her head back as his lips found hers. He gently squeezed her breasts, his fingers brushing against her hard nipples, sending more arousal through her with that one action than Harry had done during their night together. This, this was what it was supposed to be like. Consuming and exciting and gentle and wicked and so many other things that caused her to feel more than she had ever imagined.  
  
  
"How do you want me the first time?"  
  
  
"First time?" she repeated breathlessly, breathing becoming more and more difficult as his hand left her hair and moved to her waist, his fingers pushing the dress down until it pooled around her feet, leaving her clad only in her sexy knickers. She bit her lip when his hand slid into her panties, a finger brushing through her auburn curls as his hand stroked her breast.  
  
  
"You’re mine, Hermione," he whispered possessively, his hand tightening its grip on her breast, his other hand moving farther into the scrap of cloth she called knickers. Remembering their agreement, he sullenly added, "At least for tonight."  
  
  
"A night of abandon," she said softly, knowing that had to be why she was acting so brazen, flirting with him most of the day, touching him and sitting close and trying to seduce him with her flimsy dress and heated glances. She was standing on a balcony over a street with dozens of people that could easily look up and see them and instead of feeling insecure or nervous, she felt alive and excited. This was a side of Blaise she had never imagined, believing him to be quiet and reserved, much like her, but this man teasing her with his clever fingers and seductive voice was anything but reserved. He was passionate and powerful and perfect.  
  
  
"No thinking," he scolded, voice thick with desire, his cock hard and ready. It was taking all of his control not to simply unfasten his pants and fuck her, wanting her to decide how it would be their first time, wanting her to have the control so that he could let go and lose himself in her. He heard her moan as his fingers moved between her legs, finding her soaking wet, juices soon coating his hand as he touched her. "Siete così bei."  
  
  
"Blaise, please," she pressed against his hand, nearly coming undone when he whispered Italian in her ear, recognizing beautiful and nothing else, the soft words in that gorgeous voice doing things to her that were probably illegal in several countries.  
  
  
"How do you want it, Hermione? Merlin, please tell me because I don’t think I can wait much longer," he admitted quietly, his hand leaving her breasts to move to her panties, his finger snagging the flimsy material and ripping it from the trembling brunette.  
  
  
"Oh God!" she cried out as she heard the sound of the material ripping it, a surge of lust spreading throughout her at his desperate and rough actions, two fingers sliding into her wet channel.  
  
  
"Hermione, li ho bisogno. Decida prego," Blaise begged softly, slipping into the first language that he had learned as his emotions overwhelmed him. Reluctantly removing his hand from her knickers, he quickly pulled his shirt off, his hand immediately going back into her panties and continuing their slow teasing of his witch.  
  
  
"Blaise, please, fuck me," she moaned when she felt his bare chest against her back, his lips on her neck, hearing his groan at her words. "I need you inside me. Please."  
  
  
"So beautiful," he muttered as he unfastened his trousers, pushing them and his boxers down and stepping out of them, leaving him nude. He pressed against Hermione, his hand stroking his cock, fingers spreading the leaking juices along his length, preparing him for her. "Are you protected?"  
  
  
"I, well, no," she admitted with a frustrated groan, "I’ve not made this a habit. You’re only my second lover and the first wasn’t, it wasn’t real, not like this."  
  
  
"Potter," he said knowingly, jealousy flashing in his eyes at the idea that anyone else had ever seen her like this, had touched her, tasted her, been with her. He’d make her forget that experience, he vowed, not wanting her to think of anyone but him.  
  
  
"It was a long time ago, Blaise," she said quietly, feeling the slight change that led her to believe he might be jealous. Of Harry. Merlin, the very idea was just bloody ridiculous. She had never felt one iota of the passion and desire and love that she felt for Blaise when she thought of Harry, a man that was like a brother to her.  
  
  
"I just," he hesitated before deciding to be honest, "it bothers me that he saw you like this, that you shared this with him. I’m very possessive and have realized tonight that I can be rather jealous, two traits that are typical of Slytherin that I never realized I possessed until I met you."  
  
  
"He never saw me like this," Hermione answered, wondering if it was odd that she considered his words to be a compliment, that she liked the idea of causing the normally cool and reserved wizard to be emotional and passionate and to lose control in this decidedly wicked way. "I never felt like this before, Blaise. Please, stop talking and fuck me."  
  
  
"Hermione," he groaned her name as he leaned down to find his wand. Quickly casting the necessary contraceptive charm, brushing his lips over her legs as he made his way back up her body. He moved his head between her legs, needing to taste her after years of imagining how she’d taste.  
  
  
She was delicious, his tongue snaking into her as she gasped above him. She spread her legs even more, leaning forward and holding the balcony railing for support as he feasted on her, his hand wet with her juices moving to stroke his aching cock. When he heard her begging softly, her voice needy and desperate, he stood up and positioned himself at her entrance.  
  
  
Entering her slowly from behind, her wet pussy clenched around his thick erection as she moaned from the intrusion. She was so bloody tight, his teeth biting his lip as he resisted just plunging deep into her, not wanting to hurt her. "Hold the rail, Hermione," he suggested as he pulled out and pushed back into her, going a bit deeper.  
  
  
"Blaise," she whimpered as he began to move, pulling out and then pushing back in a bit deeper, touching her in places she‘d never been touched before. His lips moved along her back, tongue licking the curve of her spine, finally sinking his entire length into her.  
  
  
He gave her time to adjust, gentle despite his need. Merlin, she loved this man. In that moment on his Grandmother’s balcony overlooking the loud tourists below, naked and sweaty with him buried deep inside her, she finally acknowledged how she felt, what she had been feeling for months. She loved Blaise Zabini. She smiled at the realization, her muscles tightening around him as she squirmed, indicating that she was ready for him to take her.  
  
  
He began to move again, his hand caressing her breasts as his body leaned against hers, her hands holding the balcony railing as she blindly looked at the bright lights below, the sound of music reaching them on the balcony as they moved together. Her body was overwhelmed with sensation, the feeling of him inside her too much, something she had wanted for so long and never imagined, her breathing ragged as she felt at tension deep inside, spreading over her before she cried out in release, her orgasm hitting her hard, her body arching against his as her head fell back onto his elegant shoulder. His lips moved over her neck before catching hers in a deep, penetrating kiss.  
  
  
Blaise almost came when she did, her muscles tightening around him and nearly sending him into orgasm. If not for his resolution to give her two orgasms before coming himself, he would have simply let his lust take over and fucked her deep and hard until they were both screaming so loud everyone below would heard them and know exactly how satisfied they were, the raven-haired Slytherin rather liking the idea of everyone knowing she was his.  
  
  
Instead, he moved them away from the railing, sitting down and letting her ride him, the brunette still gasping from her orgasm and hesitating as she tried to figure out what he wanted. He arched into her, her body beginning to move slowly back onto him, her legs resting on either side of his as she controlled the thrusts. She pushed back against his cock, his hands moving to caress her breasts as she shifted until she found a position she liked, her body raising and lowering itself as they sat in the chair.  
  
  
Hermione frowned as she found herself looking at the balcony railing instead of Blaise, deciding that this position just wouldn’t do at all. She had been excited for him to take her from behind when she was leaning over the balcony and watching the people below, but now she wanted to see his face, to kiss him, to watch him come.  
  
  
With a determined gleam in her eyes, she stood up, hearing his groan of protest. Before he could say anything, she turned around, the two of them seeing each other naked for the first time. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, his body slender but rather well developed, and his cock. Merlin! No wonder she’d been in pain at first. He was much thicker than Harry and she wouldn’t doubt he wasn’t just a bit longer.  
  
  
"Hermione," he growled as his eyes raked over her, lingering on the soft curves of her breasts before moving down the length of her body sweeping back up to meet her eyes. He was glaring slightly, a sense of danger around him, making her feel like he might very well pounce on her and take her against the railing if she didn’t act quickly.  
  
  
"Blaise," she replied with a slight smirk as she moved to straddle him, her hand moving over his cock, feeling the juices coating it, stroking it teasingly as she leaned forward and licked his lips before purring, "What do you want, Blaise?"  
  
  
"You," he whispered before his hand tangled in her hair and he kissed her deeply, his left hand moving to grip her waist as he pulled her back down onto his erection. He moaned into her mouth when he was back inside her, the brunette vixen beginning to move, her breasts pressed against his chest as they kissed.  
  
  
He felt her fingers in his hair, her other hand moving along his chest. He arched up when she twisted his nipple, her thumb brushing over the sensitive nub and sending a wave of heat straight to his cock. She pulled his hair, an action that he found undeniably arousing, his hand letting her hair go as he gripped her hips and began to control her movements, bringing her down against him as he felt his balls tighten, knowing his release was imminent.  
  
  
Hermione moved her lips from his, kissing his face and neck, licking the flesh below his ear and hearing him moan as she did so, licking against and causing a similar reaction, making note of the spot that caused him to moan so lustfully for future exploration. She whimpered when she felt his hand between her legs, his thumb moving against her clit, his lips suddenly enveloping her breast, tongue teasing her nipples as he arched up into her, trying to get deeper but unable to in their current position.  
  
  
She wasn’t surprised when he suddenly stood, her legs automatically going around him as he pushed her against the wall, the sound of jazz music and laughter reaching them from below, reminding her that they were on the balcony where anyone could be watching from a surrounding flat or even seeing them from below. This caused her to kiss him passionately, loving the feel of his body against hers, of his cock deep inside her. His thrusts increased in speed, each push shoving her against the wall and scratching her back. His fingers moved along her clit, twisting it suddenly and sending a shockwave of pleasure all the way through her body.  
  
  
He broke the kiss, watching her face as she came, her face gorgeous when she was in the throes of orgasm. Blaise entered her half a dozen more times, feeling her body convulse around him as she came, her nails scratching his back, fingers pulling his hair, his body tensing as he entered her one last time before his seed spilled into her. Her muscles tightened around him, milking his release as they kissed, gentle and loving, neither having to say what they were feeling, conveying everything in the caress of their hands, the touch of their lips, the looks in their eyes.  
  
  
Blaise released her lips as he gasped for breath, his hair sweaty against his head, his eyes a dark blue as he looked at her, his full lips curving into a sated smile as he touched her cheek, brushing the sweaty curls away from her face as he whispered, "Ti amo, Hermione."  
  
  
"I love you, too, Blaise," she smiled gently, seeing his surprise at her translation of his words. "I don’t know a lot, but I do know a few phrases. Maybe you can teach me your language."  
  
  
"You’re amazing," he kissed her again before slowly easing out of her. He picked up their discarded clothes and his wand before he looked at her, his lips curving into a devilish smile as he reminded, "You do realize that the night is not even half over."  
  
  
"Blaise Zabini! You wicked, naughty boy!" Hermione teased as she saw the look of desire in his eyes, laughing as she darted into the flat before he could grab her. She was surprised she could move, places aching that had never been touched before, the time difference still not affecting her as she turned to see him moving towards her with a predatory gleam in his indigo eyes, his tall form moving gracefully even when naked and sweaty and covered in their combined release.  
  
  
He moved forward and grabbed her, pulling her against him and kissing him, dropping their clothes on the floor and using his wand to open the door to his room. She laughed when he swept her into his arms, kissing his neck as they entered his room. The look in his eyes and the tenderness of his kiss let her know that this was just the first night of many between them, the promise of a future in every action that Blaise made, every look he gave her, every word he softly spoke.  
  
  
He loved her, wanted her in his life, wanted a relationship with her, and she knew that she wanted the same with him. Hermione smiled as she looked at him, her lover, her friend, her future, somehow knowing that this night of abandon had led them to their very own happily ever after.  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
Translations: *used Google Translate so they may not be perfect*  
  
Siete così bei = You’re so beautiful  
Li ho bisogno = I need you  
Decida Prego = Please decide  
Ti amo = I love you  



End file.
